


Begin.  Rise.  Fall.

by Kooriicolada (WHM_Koorii)



Series: Connally Wilhelm, Professional Protagonist [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Diary/Journal, Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Midlander Hyur Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHM_Koorii/pseuds/Kooriicolada
Summary: Connally never asked to be a protagonist, but here he is.  The start of his journey.
Series: Connally Wilhelm, Professional Protagonist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147871
Kudos: 2





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a few months ago when I was attempting NaNo. Replaying through the MSQ is an adventure and way more fun like this.

M. Miounne sent me to the Bannock and they gave me a mission (after an inspection!). Wasn't prepared for the inspection at all. Apparently my clothes weren't good enough equipment so I had to buy some new from Gridania. Even then Galfrid said I barely passed and should look into better armor. 

  
Didn't have the heart to admit that I didn't have a clue what I was doing. Been looking at the Gods' Quiver and Wood Wailers. Will try to imitate them later when I have more gil.

  
Anyroad, got sent on a special mission. Not sure why me, except that I was there and agreeable. If by agreeable you mean I felt like I was going to throw up from nerves. And that I couldn't just say I didn't mean to be here.

  
Also the idea of disappointing M. Miounne is as daunting as disappointing my actual ma. I'm in trouble.

  
Mission was to go to Lifemend stump (got lost twice on the way) and check for suspicious activity and a dark, shifty stranger. Found a sword stuck in it then two weird people showed up. Later learned that their names are Yda and Papalymo (hyur and lalafell respectively). They accused me of being the shifty person but one of the moogle's from the carriage the other day told them it wasn't me.

  
Thank Byregot for the moogle. Would they have tried to attack me without it? (Think they called it Kuplo Kopp? Spelling?)

  
Then a tree attacked us. I guess it's a treant, technically, but I'm rusty on my field guide knowledge. I didn't pay as much attention to that as I wish I did now. The big treant and it's friends were angry about the stump and the sword poked into it. (Note to self: learn more about the Greenpact and the Twelveswood/Black Shroud.)

  
Really hard to fight angry plants with a bow. Tempted to switch to a different weapon. No idea how to wield anything like a sword or spear. Probably best that I don't.

  
With the help of the two people we managed to stop the angry plants. While they were talking I found a weird crystal on the ground and had some kind of hallucination/dream thing. The lalafell (Papalymo, I assume given the name. Is that racist?) suggested a surfeit of aether. He's probably right. Why else would I be having daydreams of giant crystals talking to me in voids if I wasn't a bit loopy.

  
Not sure it's aether though. Might just be stress. This isn't the new job I was expecting.

  
Anyroad, Galfrid asked me to go slay some bugs (Chigoe) and collect their eggs and take those to Gilbert's Spire (think I stopped there for directions to Lifemend) when I was done. I guess that mission wasn't as big and important as it sounded if I'm back to killing bugs and taking their fluids and stuff to people (See yesterday's entry re: Lady bugs.)

  
ADDENDUM: Eggs lead to more eggs. Think I can make that into a saying. 

  
Delivered chigoe eggs (learned about a past plague. Hyur-focused. Transmitted by chigoe. Would have been nice to know about that beforehand.) Got sent out to fetch more stuff. Survey equipment this time. Apparently the soldier who went out with it to begin with got spooked and dropped it. This made me spooked. I'm drenched right now from water sprites and yarzons. At least the folk at Gabineaux's bower are letting me dry off. The Hearer lady (Pauline?) wants me to go and slay some anoles for her. Think those are lizard things. And to bring back an egg.

  
Ha. See? Tied it together. Eggs lead to eggs.

  
ADDENDUM 2: ANOLES ATTACK IN PACKS. ALSO BREATHE ICE.

  
ADDENDUM 3: Got complimented on my skill and bravery when I returned to the Bannock with the anole egg. These people have no idea that I'm terrified and I'm pretty sure I almost died.  
  
  
  
  
Decided this deserved its own entry. Two in one day. But it's been a hard day. When I got back to the Bannock Galfrid sent me rushing off on a rescue mission. A Hearer was in trouble. When I got there I had to fight past imps and then a giant stone statue. (Hard to fight with arrows. How did the poison ones have any effect? Good poison. I'll ask at the Archer's Guild how to make it on my own.) Anyroad, caught sight of a masked and cloaked man(?) loitering around. Guess that's the stranger I've been hearing about.

  
Yda and Papalymo showed up and introduced themselves. I was right about who was who! Anyroad, they explained some stuff but not before I had another hallucination. Really sure I need a good night's rest. Luckily I think I can have one tonight. M. Miounne opened the inn at the Canopy for me to use. I'm glad I won't have to sleep in Acorn Orchard again. 

  
She also told me about a festival upcoming. That sounds like something I should remember but I'm too exhausted to really think about it. 

  
I don't know what to think about any of this. I made it through my first big day as an adventurer I guess. Two big creatures, lots of strange but helpful people. A lot more menial tasks than I always thought adventurer's had to deal with. You usually just hear about their deeds of glory and bravery, not about how good they are at helping you get lunch to your husband or something.

  
I like the little tasks. They're nice in between the fighting and fleeing and worrying about dying bits. The only time I was scared like this was when the Calamity happened and I think everyone was terrified out of their minds then. At least I was home with Ma at the time so we were able to be scared together.

  
I guess I'm feeling lonely. If things had gone to plan I should be crossing Coerthas right now, maybe even nearly in Mor Dhona. 

  
I should catch the next carriage that way but… I don't know. It feels like people are depending on me now and I'd feel bad if I didn't help. I'll figure it out over some food and after some sleep.


	2. II

Decided to keep doing this for some reason. I'm kinda afraid if I show up in Mor Dhona now they'll tell me the job is taken because I've taken so long. And then I'll have to go home and face Ma with empty hands. She worked to the bone to get me apprenticeships with the crafter guilds and now that she's sick and needs money…. I gotta get it for her. I'm not making bad gil for this adventuring business and I'm already late. I might as well keep doing this.

  
Anyroad, currently under the eaves of the chocobo stables at Bentbranch. It started raining which is just great. Already today I delivered a round of orders to some Woodwailers, killed some Qigirn (note to self: kinda feel bad about this) and then ran another errand for the Woodwailers. Had to investigate some winged beasts (northern vultures, making a nest) and report to Galvanth's Spire about it. The Wailer there sent me to deliver a message to a Hearer (Leonnie) down at the Hedgetree. While I was there the Hearer told me that the Elementals are getting antsy about Tam-Tara Deepcroft which sounds ominous. 

  
Not sure if I should be worried about that or not. I'm not all that up on my lore about Gridanian folklore even after spending a few months here back before the Calamity to learn about carpentry, leather working, and some botany. 

  
After talking to the Hearer I delivered a message for her to the lady at the docks who then asked me to retrieve cargo from an overturned wagon that got attacked by some sort of beast. Turned out it was a giant frog. Kinda reminded me of home out in La Noscea. You get those things squelching around sometimes.

  
Got the cargo back to Bentbranch (Not easy to carry all that. Should I get a chocobo? Might make all this foot travel easier.) which is where I am now. Don't think I could afford any of the chocobos here yet, but I think I'll put that as a future plan. Adventuring means you have to go all over Eorzea doesn't it? Never really stopped to think about that either.

  
Looks like one of the stablehands is waving me over so he might have more work for me. Add more later, probably.

  
ADDENDUM: Only got a few since M. Miounne says it's important but I wanted to jot this down to think about later. An egg was stolen from the stables and I was asked to get it back. Chased down the thief (turned out to be a moogle stealing it to save it) and was attacked by an Ishgardian and his friends who were after the VIE (Very Important Egg. Eggs again.) I won somehow, the moogle helped with healing magic. I'm… not sure about the men I fought. I took off with the egg once they were down. Didn't stay to see if they were alive. I was too freaked out. Don't feel good about it.

  
Kinda feel sick, if I'm honest. Worse than killing the Qigirn (whose crime was stealing eggs. Again.) M. Miounne needs me though. I'll think about this later.

  
ADDENDUM 2: The mission M. Miounne sent me on was to deliver a message to Bowlord Lewin and then he had me go with them to defend the Guardian Tree. No lying I'm exhausted. The Ixali were there in force and they summoned a voidsent. We managed to beat them but I can't escape the feeling that I'm winning every battle through sheer dumb luck. I constantly feel like I'm a second from dying, terrified the whole time. I don't think I'm brave enough to be an adventurer but everyone keeps telling me I am. That I'm brave and strong and good at this. I think that makes it even scarier.

  
The bowmen went off and left my standing guard at the tree just in case and the masked man showed up. He summoned another voidsent (until now I've never seen a voidsent and now I've fought two in one day) and attacked me as well. It was a rough fight and I'm singed, soaked through, and bleeding in a few places. Everything hurts from all of this today.

  
Yda and Papalymo showed up to help when things were looking grim. They saved my life, I'm sure of it. They're still weird.

  
Bowlord Lewin asked to see me when I get back to Gridania. I just want to sleep.

  
ADDENDUM 3: Elder Seedseer showed up when I was talking to Bowlord Lewin. Froze completely. Everyone else bowed and I just stood there staring. She gave me a ring with the Gridanian mark on it. And then told me she wants me to play the part of the Emissary in their Greenbliss festival which Lewin says is unprecedented because I'm an outsider. I didn't say a thing the entire time she was there because I was too freaked out. I didn't think I'd be meeting nation leaders during this. I'm just supposed to hunt a few monsters! What's happening? And now I have to play a part in an important festival I don't know anything about?

  
Seven hells save me. I'll talk to M. Miounne about it like Lewin said. Maybe there's a way to politely decline?

  
ADDENDUM 4: The answer is no. No you can't.


	3. III

Had to go see Master Beatin to get the artifact (a Monoa Mask made from consecrated lumber???). Turns out he made it. On the plus side I don't think he recognized me which is fine. I'd rather he didn't ask me any awkward questions. I think I would have died right there. Didn't need his threat about damaging the thing though. Made me even more nervous.  
  


Stage fright is a hell of a thing. I apparently passed out on stage. Real brave of me. The Elder Seedseer wants to see me (??!?) now that I'm awake so I guess I'll write more later. I've got a vague memory of her talking to me about the Warriors of Light and the crystal I found. Something about my recent aether sickness?  
  


Had really weird dreams too. Something about the Calamity. I still feel a bit sick. Hold that thought for now though. Got a meeting to get to.  
  


AIRSHIP PASS!  
  


The Elder Seedseer gave me an **AIRSHIP PASS** ** _._** I'm so excited. I only ever got the chance to ride in one back when I was travelling for my trial apprenticeships. That was before the Calamity of course, and the war with Garlemald kicking back up but! Now I can use it whenever I want and….  
  


And of course it comes with a price. I guess this is my last chance to up and disappear. Though that would mean letting the Elder Seedseer down. And M. Miounne…. And everyone. This is it then. One last chance to back down from this adventurer nonsense. I'm not going to I already know that. I'd feel too bad, too much pressure. But I COULD is the thing.   
  


It's a little terrifying that I went from a complete nobody to being an envoy of Gridania of all places. And now I have to deliver letters to important people. If I think about it too much I might start hyperventilating so I'm going to focus on the good bits. Airship pass!  
  


ADDENDUM: Didn't realize I was going to hand the message to the Admiral herself. I thought I'd just give it to someone more important than me? Might be sick. Uh, anyroad. Turns out the Admiral is just as you know…. Intimidating up close as she is from afar.   
  


I'm glad no one here really knows who I am. It'd be a bit embarrassing if everyone was going "Well Connally, why are you a Gridanian Envoy when you're La Noscean born and raised?" How do you respond to that?  
  


"Well, sir, you see I accidentally became an adventurer and flailed my way into an important delivery, forgot to tell anyone where I'm from, and couldn't make myself tell anyone that I didn't mean to be here."  
  


Ugh. I'd rather not.   
  


Whatever. It's fine. I guess I'll just pretend I have a mysterious past. Seems like something a brave and upstanding adventurer should have.   
  


Nah, I don't think I'd manage for long. I'll just…figure it out as I go. It's working for me so far.  
  


ADDENDUM 2: Meeting General Aldynn was worse. Particularly because the Admiral asked me to convey a "joke" to him. At least he didn't get angry. Anyroad, glorified postal work done it looks like I'm headed back to Limsa Lominsa. It's a bit of a relief. At least La Noscea is familiar territory.  
  


I got a tip that Baderon at the Drowning Wench is looking for an adventurer. Wonder if he'll recognize me?  
  


ADDENDUM 3: He remembered me.  
  


And I quote (paraphrase) "YOU'RE the adventurer that people are talking about? HAHAHAHAHAHA."  
  


Still got the job, though.


	4. IV

Still can't get over all the important people I'm running into. The leaders of the grand companies, then Commodore Reyner when I took this job… Hopefully this slows down and things turn more normal. Normal for adventuring I guess, whatever that is.   
  


Anyroad, just spent several hours being put through drills at the Hall of the Novice. I'm so glad I was told to come here. At least now I have some guidelines to follow. Do this, don't do that, DEFINITELY don't do that. The instructor told me I have a good head for it. Don't have the heart to tell him it was because this was a lot simpler than monsters so I wasn't freaking out as much.  
  


Speaking of…. I'm not ready for this whole investigation thing. Who knows what's going on down there. I think the mystery of it is scaring me more than anything else at this point. At least when I was being told "go here, fight this exact thing" I had an idea of what I was getting into. Except for the whole thing with the voidsent.   
  


I hope there's no more voidsent. The things gave me the creeps.  
  


Alright. Off to Sastasha Seagrot I go. At least they gave me some new gear.  
  


ADDENDUM: Met some unpleasant people outside of Sastasha Seagrot. (Avere and Edda were the only names I overheard and I overheard a bit). There were two others who were more pleasant, a grandfather and his granddaughter. (Alianne and Isildaure) I'm a bit worried about the previous group, but I'm too nervous to say anything. Not after the man (Avere, I think) said something about me in particular.   
  


I should have done something. Said something. That woman with them didn't deserve the way they were all mocking her. No one does.   
  


Ran into another group of adventurers when I got back to the Drowning Wench. One of them gave this little speech about having a goal as an adventurer and stuff. I don't have one of those. I mean I wasn't even supposed to be here so maybe I should think about it. Food for thought.  
  


As for the whole Sastasha job it was… Well, it was easier and worse than expected. Pirates and wavekin crawling all over the place with a massive sahagin to top it off, and more coming out of the dregs.  
  


I'm not sure how I feel about the whole thing. Might revisit this entry later if I have any revelations over it.  
  


What else? Oh, right. Just as I finished talking to Baderon he told me about another job which will send me back to Gridania. The pay's well worth it. When I get there I'll stop and post some to Ma.  
  


….Not going to visit though. I have no idea how to explain this to her yet.  
  


ADDENDUM 2: Took the time to think about Sastasha on the flight to Gridania. I mean, it was a lot of business as usual in Vylbrand. It's awful seeing that dark underside still existing among the pirate factions but it's not a surprise. And we did get those girls out of there.  
  


I think the thing that's really stuck in my mind is the Sahagin. Leviathan, primals, Sahagin, Titan, the Kobolds, the other beast tribes of Eorzea. The Qigirn.  
  


My dad used to barter with some friendly Sahagin back before he died, so I know they're not all cut from the same cloth. It's a bit frustrating that we're so at odds with them. Then again, what can I do about the whole primal problem and the friction it causes with the nations?

  
_A note, obviously added much later and in a different shade of ink is scrawled in the margins near that final question. It reads:_ **Hindsight** _and is underlined several times._


End file.
